YokoNot A Real Rozen Maiden
by Kanaria-san
Summary: Rozen Maiden: When Rozen recieves a finely made Clay-Doll named Yoko, he makes her some companions. Yoko meets Rozens creations and quickly befriends them. Soon she meets the legendary Rozen Maidens


**Yoko-Not A Real Rozen Maiden**

**Because this fan-fic has some Japanese words in it, anything in it in **_italics_** is a translation from Japanese to english.**

"Rozen-sama, my name's Tanaka. I made something for you." the small, English looking boy looked up at Rozen, his large blue eyes sparkly in the light of the moon, brown hair moving in the wind. "I thought that you might like it."

Tanaka held out his hands. In them sat a small doll, smaller than any of the dolls that Rozen had created. But the tiny doll was finely made, not of porcelain like his seven children, but of the finest clay pot and painted the exact colour of pale skin. She wore shorts made of white denim and a waistcoat to match. Under her waistcoat was a grey tank top and her feet were a pair of black leather school-type shoes. Her hair was the colour of the night sky, a dark blue, tied into straight bunches with two white ribbons.

"I call her Yoko. Do you like her? Is she as pretty as your dolls?" Tanaka looked down at the floor.

"She is as finely made and just as pretty as my dolls. In fact it is quite possible that she is prettier then even Suigin Tou." Rozen bent down and put his hand on Tanaka's shoulder.

"I made her for you. It's time to wake up Yoko!" Tanaka held his hands out as the doll stirred from her sleep.

Yoko began to sit up, she looked up at Rozen. Her eyes were grey as a stormy sky. Tanaka placed her on the ground as she began to grow. She grew until she reached Rozen's knee, the same size as Rozen's dolls; Suigin Tou, Kanaria, Suisei seki, Sousei Seki and Hina-Ichigo.

A beautiful doll, made by an eleven year old boy. Yoko was finer than anything Rozen could create.

"So, your name is Yoko? How are you Yoko?" as Rozen spoke to her, she ran behind Tanaka and hid.

"Your scary!" she sounded pretty nervous.

"Yoko!" Tanaka span around and lifted her up. "I told you to be polite to Rozen-sama. I can't look after you because Mother doesn't like dolls, so your going to have to be strong."

"Okay… I don't want to leave here! You're my best friend!"

"I know you don't want to leave, but I you don't go Mother will destroy you!" Tanaka hugged his creation, then put her down and walked away, Yoko staring after him.

"Goodbye?" Yoko made an attempt to run after him, but Rozen placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go. I'll get him to visit you often."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Swear on everything that's dear to you?"

"I swear."

"Do you have ice-cream?"

"As much as you can eat."

"Lets get going then!" Yoko gripped Rozen's fingers as they walked off together into the heart of the night.

* * *

A few years later, Rozen had made four dolls to keep Yoko company. Each of them were male.

First came Orochi, the doll with green snake scales for skin. His dark green hair left loose, hanging to his hips in straight, flowing streams. He wore nothing except a pair of loose fitting, dark green camouflage cargo pants. From his back sprouted two pairs of scaly, webbed wings. His tongue was forked and he had a habit of hissing whenever he said the letter 'S'! He had fangs to use as a weapon and he was very agile and able to move as fast as he wanted, as well as harnessing the powers of camouflage.

Second was Mecha. A shy doll with red spiky hair tied back and no top other than brown mechanical armour which cover the top over his chest. On his legs were a pair of red shorts, on which were attached two pieces of brown mechanical armour. His hands were mechanical with buttons on his wrist that activated a range of different attacks. His feet were also mechanical. One problem with him was his speech defect, he stuttered a lot and had a habit of repeating things he said and he could only speak in Japanese.

Next was Yori the translucent. His skin was almost transparent because of his paleness. His hair was as white as snow, and seemed to move on its own when he was angry. He wore a loose white shirt and loose white shorts that moved in the slightest breeze and transparent glass shoes. He could freeze you just by looking at you and was able to control anything to do with the winter weather. Yori and Yoko instantly became friends.

Maeko was the final doll. A smiley, happy looking doll with a shock of black hair and naturally coloured skin. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. On his feet were black leather shoes that most humans would wear with a suit. Maeko's only ability was being able to create a shield around whatever he focused on.

Yoko was the only girl in the group of five dolls. Surrounded by four rather cute dolls, and all she could think of was whether Tanaka would come and visit her. She often sat staring out the window, waiting for Tanaka. Sometimes Maeko and Yori would come and sit with her. Orochi and Mecha kept away from the others, because of their defects.

* * *

One day in particular, Yoko and Maeko were both sat at the window both silently watching; Yoko for Tanaka, and Maeko just watching Yoko.

"Yoko, um… can I say something?" Maeko stayed watching her as she replied without turning her head.

"Say whatever you want Maeko. It is fine with me."

"Well… I… Do you speak Japanese?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then… Kirei-dayo!" _You look beautiful!_

Yoko looked at him and he looked away. She smiled at him.

"I'm the only female you have ever met. How do you know what beautiful is?"

"I'm not sure. I just know it." Maeko looked up at her. In time to catch a glimpse of her smiling before she leant forwards and hugged him.

"Hey! Clay-girl!" Yoko turned to she Orochi walking up to her followed by Mecha.

"Joro!" _Slut! _


End file.
